Et ça continue
by mightypinky
Summary: Saison 7, Une menace gronde dans les sous-sols de Sunnydale. Buffy aura besoin de tout l'aide possible. BS
1. chap1

**__**

Et ça continue…

Cette fanfic se situe à la 7e saison de Buffy, après l'épisode " Him ". 

Chapître 1

Il était tard dans la soirée, Buffy fesait une patrouille comme à son habitude. Le cimetière était plutôt calme, elle n'avait rencontrer personne, aucun démons. Depuis un certain temps tout était calme et elle s'ennuyait. Parfois, ses amis venaient avec elle afin de passer le temps. Même Spike, qui allait de mieux en mieux, patrouillait parfois avec elle. Le vampire reprenait sur lui. Il était de plus en plus lucide. Mais vivre avec Xander ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Ils se disputaient sans cesse. Oui, Xander fesait un efford, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de narguer le vampire avec son âme. Il était pire depuis qu'Anya avait quitter la ville. Elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle voulait voir d'autres horizons et essayer de se retrouver. Xander en fut très affecté, mais ses amis le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Pour ce qui est de Willow, elle allait de mieux en mieux. Elle était devenue la bonne vieille Willow, maniaque de l'école et des ordinateurs. Buffy était heureuse d'avoir retrouvée son amie. Dawn s'épanouissait de plus en plus. Elle devenait une bonne élèves, avait de nouveaux amis et s'occupait de la maison autant que le fesait Buffy. Elle aidait aussi Spike à retourver ses sens. Oui, elle était redevenue tranquilement son amie, elle lui en voualit pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa sœur, mais voyant que cette dernière lui avait pardonnée, elle fit l'effort d'apprendre à connaître à nouveau le vampire. Surtout qu'il traversait des moments difficiles et elle voyait bien qu'il regretttait maintenant ce qu'il avait fait durant plusieurs années. Buffy aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait le vampire. Elle se sentait quelque peu responsable de son état et comme elle l'avait si bien dit avant qu'il ne l'attaque le printemps dernier, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Et le savoir maintenant avec une âme, rendait la chose encore plus compliquée. Spike était une partie de sa vie, elle ne pouvait le nier et elle devait l'aider et prendre soin de lui, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était revenue à la vie. Elle savait qu'il éprouvait toujours de l'amour pour elle, elle le voyait bien, même s'il le cachait. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il était distant, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal à nouveau. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle voulait qu'ils redeviennent des amis. Il avait accepté avec hésitation, se sentait pas digne de cette amitié, mais elle fit feu de cela et depuis les choses s'arrangeaient.

Continuant sa patrouille, elle apperçue Spike et un homme sortant de la vieille maison de gardien du cimetière. Ils semblaient en grande discution. Elle décida donc d'aller à leur rencontre. Lorsque Spike l'apperçu, il parut gêné qu'elle lut trouver à cet endroit.

-Buffy!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Et que crois-tu que je fais ici à cet heure…

-Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas un endroit très sûr, vous savez, dit l'homme.

-Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous faire du soucis pour elle, dit Spike, elle sait très bien se débrouiller.

Buffy sourit à se commentaire et demanda au vampire :

-Et toi que fais-tu ici? Tu n'étais pas supposer rencontrer Dawn au Bronze.

-J'ai dû annuler, j'avais des choses à faire.

-Il est maintenant notre nouveau gardien, répondit l'homme.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-J'avais besoin d'argent, expliqua Spike, et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient besoin d'un gardien pour ce cimetière. En plus je vais habiter cette maison, finit la cohabitation avec Harris.

Buffy trouva que cela était une bonne idée, Spike allait travailler pour gagner son argent. Cela montrait aussi qu'il était vraiment dans la bonne voie de rétablissement.

-Bon je vais vous laisser M. Campbell. Voici les clés et bonne chance.

Buffy et Spike regardèrent l'homme quitter à pas rapide le cimetière. Il était comme la pluplart des gens, il savait que l'edroit n'était pas sûr. Buffy se tourna vers Spike, un sourire en coin.

-M. Campbell?

-Quoi! C'est mon nom.

-William Campbell. C'est la première que j'entends ton nom de famille. 

-Il ne me sert que pour les affaires. Je ne porte plus ce nom depuis des années.

-Alors cela veut dire que tu démménages?

-Oui, tu veux jeter un coup d'œil?

Buffy acquiesca et le suivit a l'intérieur de la vieille maison. Elle était dans un piteux état et elle était très sale. Mais après un bon nettoyage, ce serait une jolie petite maison. 

-Alors, partante pour un démménagement?

Le lendemain, tout le Scooby gang était prêt pour aider Spike à emménager dans sa nouvelle demeure. Xander, trop heureux de se débarrasser du vampire, proposa de rettapper tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Spike décida de l'aider aussi. Buffy, Dawn et Willow se mirent au ménage. Tous travaillaient gaiement. Buffy surpris même Spike et Xander se lancer quelques farces. Vers midi, Xander commença à ce pleindre.

-J'ai faim! cria-t-il 

-Quoi déjà!? s'exclama Dawn, qui balayait la pièce.

-Je n'est pas déjeuner ce matin, répondit Xander.

-Écouter, dit Spike, si Harris veux bien se déplacer, je paie la pizza!

Tous s'exclamèrent de joie.

-Et d'où viens cette argent? demanda Buffy

-J'ai eu droit à une avance, répondit Spike, je crois qu'ils étaient tellement content de ravoir un gardien qu'ils m'ont payés en avance.

-Je ne crois pas qu'être gardien de cimetière à Sunnydale soit un des métier les plus populaires, dit Willow en s'asseoyant aux cotés de Spike.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant qu'Harris arrive? demanda le vampire.

-Pourquoi pas une partie de poker? demanda Dawn. 

-Oui, mais c'est de l'argent qu'on mise, déclara Buffy, pas des vêtements!

Elle dit la fin de sa phrase en regarda Spike. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire moqueur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit ainsi. Avant Buffy détestait cela, mais aujourd'hui cela lui fesait chaud au cœur. Ils étaient en plein milieu de leur partie lorsque Xander arriva avec deux grosses pizza et de quoi boire. 

-Alors, dit-il, on s'amuse sans moi? Qui est-ce qui gagne?

-C'est moi! s'écria joyeusement Dawn.

-Spike, tu aurais pu laisser faire les cours de poker lorsque j'était partie, marmonna Buffy qui n'avait presque plus d'argent.

-Désolé, amour, mais Microbe est très douée, même plus que moi.

Buffy fut surprise, Spike avait pronnoncer le surnom " amour ", il y avait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appeler ainsi. Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pu sa surprise et continua comme si de rien n'était. Ils arrêtèrent la partie là pour aller manger, seule Dawn se plaingna.

-Mais j'allait faire un gros paquet d'argent!

Après le repas, ils recommencèrent leur travail sur la maison. Il y avait plusieurs heures que le soleil était couché lorsqu'ils eurent terminés. Ils étaient satisfaits de leur travail et Spike semblait heureux du résultat.

-Merci, maintenant je peux dire que j'ai un vrai chez moi qui a de l'allure, dit-il aux autres.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à pleurer, ricanna Xander.

Spike le fusilla du regard, mais il lui sourit ensuite. Les deux hommes semblaient en meilleur terme. Buffy se laissa tomber sur le divan aux cotés de Spike.

-Moi, je suis épuisée! Je ne me sens pas la force d'aller en patrouille.

-Prends une soirée de congé, dit Spike, je vais le faire.

Buffy le remercia d'un sourire. Peu de temps après, tous retournèrent chez soi. Spike était heureux, sa relation avec Buffy et les autres Scoobies s'améliorait de plus en plus. Même avec Xander, mais il n'allait pas dire qu'il deviendrait son meilleur ami. Il se leva sur ces pensées et alla faire une petite patrouille.

Ils étaient tous assis devant un film d'action le lendemain soir. Dawn avait inviter tout le monde pour une soirée vidéo. Après une rapide patrouille avec Spike, Buffy et le vampire vinrent rejoindre les autres afin de commencer la soirée. Buffy, Dawn et Willow était assises sur le divan tandis que Spike était assit dans le fauteuil et que Xander était assit par terre, au pied de Willow.

Ils étaient en plein milieu du film lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Dawn se leva pour aller répondre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle poussa une exclamation de joie.

-Giles!

Xander arrêta le film alors que Dawn conduisait Giles au salon. Buffy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. 

-Giles! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Giles? dit Willow. Que faites-vous ici?

-Il fallait que je vous vois. Quelque chose se prépare.

-Ça on le sait! dit Xander

-Comment cela? demanda Giles intrigué

Tous se rassirent, Dawn laissant sa place à Giles pour aller s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil de Spike.

-Pleins de choses bizarre arrivent depuis quelques temps, expliqua Buffy. 

-En dessous, ca vous dévores, dit Spike. Est-ce que cette phrase vous dit quelque chose?

-Oui, justement c'est à propos de cela que je suis ici, répondit Giles en observant le vampire attentivement. 

Il savait pour Spike, Buffy lui avait téléphonée pour l'informer qu'il avait maintenant une âme. Spike se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard intanse de l'observateur. Mais Giles regardait maintenant Buffy.

-Mais avant de vous dire ce que je sais, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Buffy.

-Quoi?

-Faith, elle s'est pendue dans sa cellule, elle est morte.

Buffy resta sans voix. Bien sûr elle n'aimait pas vraiment Faith, mais sa mort la troubla.

-Je suis désolé, dit Giles, mais je suis ici pour t'annoncer que la nouvelle Tueuse arrivera à Sunnydale d'ici peu et qu'elle aura besoin de toi pour l'entraîner et toi d'elle pour t'aider à vaincre ce qui arrive. Il y a quelque chose de gros qui se prépare, quelque chose de terrible. Pire de ce que nous avons rencontrer encore.

-Vous voulez dire, marmonna Willow.

-La fin du monde et cette fois-ci ça pourrais être bien être la bonne.

Buffy se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

-Il faut que vous partiez, ça devient trop dangereux. Surtout toi Dawn.

-Ha ça non! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me tiendrais plus à l'écart. Je reste et je vais t'aider à combattre.

-Moi aussi Buffy je reste, s'exclama Xander

-Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de t'aider, lui dit Willow.

Buffy tourna son regard vers Spike et celui-ci la regarda intensément.

-Jusqu'à la fin des temps, Buffy, lui dit-il.

Elle savait ce que cela voulais dire. Il lui avait déjà dit la nuit où elle fut morte, lorsqu'elle lui avait demander de protéger Dawn si quelque chose lui arrivait. Mais là en ce moment, elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas juste de Dawn, mais d'elle aussi. Buffy lui sourrit et se tourna vers Giles.

-Alors, dit-elle en soupirant, et ça continue…

A cet heure même, une personne encore inconnue de Sunnydale, descendait d'un autobus. La personne regarda aux alentours, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une ville des plus typique de la Californie.

-Alors c'est ça la Bouche de l'enfer!

Au même instant, dans les bas fonds de la ville, des chants démoniaques se faisait entendre. Oui, quelque chose de terrible se préparait.

TBC…..


	2. chap2

**__**

Et ça continue….

Chapître 2 

Il était l'heure du lunch, Buffy attendait sa sœur, assise à l'une des tables de la cafétériat. Plusieurs élèves discutaient de toutes choses tout en mangeant les plats infectes que leur servait les cuisiniers. Buffy apperçue sa sœur, qui venait vers elle une pomme à la main.

-Salut, Buffy!

-Dawn, ne me dit pas que c'est ton lunch? demanda Buffy indignée. Je t'ai donnée 5$ pour t'acheter à manger.

-Je sais, mais je préfère mourir de faim que de manger ça, désigna sa sœur en montrant l'assiette de la Tueuse.

Buffy regarda son bœuf surprise avec mépris, elle pris à son tour la pomme de son plateau et repoussa le reste. 

-Je crois que je vais faire une plainte à Wood, afin qu'il change de cuisinier, marmonna-t-elle.

-Alors, dit Dawn changeant de sujet, as-tu hâte de rencontrer la nouvelle Tueuse?

-Je suis plutôt inquiète, répondit Buffy. Les deux autres que j'ai rencontrée n'était pas très….Kendra était une très bonne tueuse, elle me manque, mais elle ne s'extériorait pas vraiment et elle est morte assez cruellement. Tant qu'à Faith, je préfère ne pas en parler.

-Est-ce que sa mort t'a fait quelque chose?

-En un sens, elle était une Tueuse comme moi, un peu dérangée, mais nous vivions la même chose.

-Disons que depuis quelques années, je dirais sept, les Tueuses sont assez hors de l'ordinaire. Surtout si je me fit à ce que Spike m'a raconté.

-Merci du compliment. Mais tu pourras sans doute te faire une amie de cette Tueuse, s'ils suivent la tradition, elle aura ton âge.

-C'est vrai, elle pourra m'emmener en patrouille et on pourra se former notre propre Scooby gang, sauf que l'on changerait de nom, car Scooby est plutôt idiot.

-Hey! 

-Ce sont des farces, au fait ce soir tu vas patrouiller?

-Oui, malgré que c'est temps-ci il ne se passe rien, mais avec ce que Giles nous a dit mieux vaut faire attention. Je crois que même, je vais aller chercher Spike pour m'aider.

-Juste pour t'aider…. nargua Dawn. Aller Buffy, tu es souvent avec lui…. Il ne se passe rien?

-Non! Nous ne sommes qu'amis! C'est finit cet épisode.

-Mais tu as dit que tu ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

-Je sais, mais cela ne veux pas dire que nous devons revenir ensemble, répondit Buffy d'une petite voix. Nous nous sommes fait plus de mal qu'autre chose avant.

Elle resta silencieuse par la suite, regardant par la fenêtre. Dawn l'observa et soupira, oui elle en avait voulue à Spike pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Buffy, mais étant donner que sa sœur lui avait pardonnée, pourquoi pas elle. Spike lui manquait plus que tout et elle voyait bien qu'il faisait un effort incroyable pour être un homme bon. Il aimait tellement Buffy, ainsi qu'elle-même. Elle devait l'aider et montrer à Buffy qu'elle resentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard.

Buffy marchait vers le cimetière où Spike habitait. Elle ne voulait pas patrouillée seule ce soir, non pas du fait qu'elle était effrayée, non elle était la Tueuse après-tout, mais plutôt du fait qu'elle voulait passer du temps seule avec Spike. Elle aimait bien leur moments ensembles. En s'approchant de la maison elle entendit quelqu'un crier de douleur. Elle connaissait bien cette voix, c'était celle de Spike. Elle courut vers la direction du cri et vit une scène qui lui glaça le sang. Spike était étendu par terre, essayant de se relevé et d'évité les coups, mais un jeune homme l'envahissait de coups de pied. Buffy était clouée sur place, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme sortir un pieu de son blouson, qu'elle s'élança sur lui. Au moment où il leva son pieu, prêt à le planté au cœur du vampire, Buffy donna un coup de pied sur le poignet du jeune homme et le repoussa de toute ses forces. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol humide, surpris de cette intervention. Buffy fumait de rage. Spike commença à se relevé et resta derrière elle essuyant le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage. Le jeune homme se leva et lui cria :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends! Va-t-en d'ici et laisse-moi faire mon job!

-Ton job? s'écria Buffy. Tu sauras qu'ici on ne se jete pas sur n'importe qui! Qui es-tu pour t'attaquer ainsi aux gens?

-Et toi qui tu es? demanda-t-il en se levant pour se placer devant elle. 

-Je crois que je t'ai posée la question la première, répondit Buffy croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mon nom est Jesse Birckwood et c'est mon devoir de tuer les vampires! Ceci en est un, alors à ta place je me souverais et me laisserais faire mon job.

-Excuse-moi, tu es l'élu? demanda Spike

-Je suis le Tueur de vampires.

Spike éclata de rire, même si cela le faisait souffrir à l'abdomen.

-Mais tu es un garçon? demanda Buffy étonnée. Ce sont des filles qui font ce métier!

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Jesse 

-Parce que je suis une Tueuse.

Jesse la regarda surpris et dit :

-Tu es Buffy Summers? Mais tu es une légende!

Buffy rougit de plaisir à ses dires et Spike qui l'observait ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Arrête, cela va lui faire enfler de la tête!

Buffy se tourna vers Spike, le regard noir. Jesse regarda l'interaction et demanda à la jeune femme :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as empêché de le tuer?

-Je te présente Spike, c'est un ami, il est du bon coté. Et disons aussi que j'ai un droit de veto sur lui, je suis la seule qui est le droit de le tuer, répondit-elle en regardant le vampire avec un sourire en coin. 

Spike lui rendit le sourire sachant qu'elle blaguait.

-Comment peux-tu être une amie d'un vampire.

-Spike a une puce qui l'empêche de faire du mal aux être humains et le plus important c'est qu'il a une âme. Donc il m'aide depuis un sacré bout de temps à combattre le mal.

Jesse observa le vampire avec intensité, essayant de se faire une opinion.

-C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'est pas débattut, déclara-t-il. Désolé, lença-t-il en direction de Spike.

-Ca va, mais la prochaine fois renseigne-toi.

-Ici, dit Buffy, tu peux tuer tout les vampires et démons que tu rencontres sauf Spike. tu es ici depuis combien de temps?

-Depuis hier soir, j'ai dormit à la station de bus. Je voulais faire une petite patrouille avant de partir à ta recherche.

-Et bien tu m'as trouver plus vite que tu ne le croyait. De toute façon il ne se passe jamais rien ici alors je crois qu'on serait mieux d'appeler les Scoobies pour une petite rencontre.

-On peut aller chez moi et leur demander de nous rejoindre là, proposa Spike.

-Oui, parfait, alors on ya.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le Scoby gang était rassembler dans le salon de Spike. Ils furent très surpris de voir un garçon à la place d'une fille pour Tueuse, lorsque Buffy fit les présentations. Giles l'observa attentivement et vit qu'il n'avait pas 16 ans, qu'il devait être un peu plus âgé.

-Quel âge as-tu?

-Je viens juste d'avoir mes 18 ans. J'ai été appeler le jour de mon anniversaire. Alors c'est vous mon observateur?

-Oui, répondit Giles, disons que je ne m'attendait pas a un garçon, mais peut-être que tu seras plus dicipliné que mon ancienne Tueuse.

-Hey! Je suis toujours dans la pièce, Giles! s'écria Buffy indignée.

-Giles? demanda Willow. Les Tueuses, je veux dire Tueurs ne sont pas suposer être appelés à leur seizième anniversaire?

-Habituellement si, mais vu la situation, je crois qu'ils ont préférés changer un peu les normes. D'où viens-tu, Jesse.

-J'habitait le Kensas depuis ma naissance, mais mes parents, en fait mes parents adoptifs, m'ont appris les rudiments des combats à mains nues et avec armes depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Ils me disaient que mon destin était de combattre le mal. Ils m'ont prévenus aussi des activités qui se passait ici à Sunnydale. Je sais tout sur les exploits de Buffy Summers. 

-Tu sais j'ai eu l'aide de mes amis pour ces exploits, déclara Buffy.

-Peut-être, mais tu es la Tueuse qui est revenue à la vie plus d'une fois et tu es plus vieille que la plupart des Tueuses qui ont exsistées.

-Je serai pas ici si ce n'aurait pas été de l'intervention de Xander et de Willow. La première fois ce fut Xander qui m'a ramené, la deuxième fois, Willow.

-Comment est-ce là-bas au Kensas? demanda Willow curieuse.

Alors que Jesse tentait d'expliquer comment était sa région natale, Dawn resta silensieuse tout en écoutant passionnément les paroles du jeune homme. Dès qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans la maison de Spike, elle avait immédiatement eu des papillons à l'estomac. Elle le trouvait très beau avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés et courts. Il avait des yeux d'un vert éclatant et ses traits étaient plutôt délicats. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le un regard sur elle, en se tournant elle vit Spike qui l'observait. Elle lui sourit et devina immédiatement les pensées du vampire. Il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait interessée au jeune homme et comme toujours, ses sentiments de grand frère refaisaient surfaces et il n'appréciait pas que sa petite Dawn soit interessée aux garçons. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses cotés, sur le bras de son fauteuil, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il sembla se calmer et écouta Jesse terminer son récit.

-As-tu un endroit où te loger? demanda Giles

-Pas vraiment, comme j'ai dit à Buffy, j'ai dormit à la station de bus hier soir.

-Écoute, dit Xander, j'ai une chambre de libre à mon appartement, elle est petite, mais très confortable.

-C'est super! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Parfait, et demain on commence ton entraînement. Buffy t'aidera, dit Giles.

-Oui, répondit Buffy, dès que j'aurais finit le travail. On s'y met. Je me suis installé un petit gymnase dans mon sous-sol.

-Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement, tout le deux, dit Giles. Avec ce qui se prépare vaux mieux être prêt à toute éventualité. Spike aussi, tu pourrais t'entraîner et aider Buffy à entraîner Jesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous? demande Dawn, qui parla pour la première fois.

Jesse leva le regard vers elle et l'observa. Il la trouva plutôt jolie.

-Nous, dit Giles, en pointant Willow, Xander, Dawn et lui-même, nous allons faire quelques recherches dans les bouquins afin d'en savoir plus sur le danger qui nous menace.

-Bon un peu de sommeil ne serait pas de refut, dit Buffy en s'étirant. Alors on se revoit demain, Jesse. Et toi Spike tu y seras?

-Dès la fin de l'après-midi je serai chez toi, Tueuse, lui répondit-il en se levant.

Au même moment, dans les bois près du campus de l'université, une jeune femme courait à perdre l'haleine. Elle était poursuivit par deux hommes vêtus de capres noires. Leurs visages étaient impossible à voir, de larges capuchons les cachaient. Malheureusement la jeune femme perdait de la vitesse et ses deux poursuivants se rapprochaient. Alors qu'elle arrivait près de sa confrèrie, elle fonça sur quelqu'un. C'était un grand homme, avec des yeux d'un bleu éclatant et de longs cheveux noirs reluisants. Au choc elle tomba par terre. Il l'aida à se relevée.

-S'il-vous-plaît! cria la jeune femme. Aidez-moi! 

L'homme la fixa du regard et sortit un couteau de sa poche de manteau. Avec horreur, la jeune femme le vit levé son couteau et il lui plenta en plein cœur. Tout fut noir pour elle.

TBC…


	3. chap3

**__**

Et ça continue…

Chapître 3 

Il était près de quatre heure de l'après-midi lorsque Jesse arriva devant la porte de Buffy. Au moment où il allait frapper, celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement. Dawn, tout sourire, l'accueilla :

-Salut!

-Salut! Buffy est-elle arrivée?

-Oui, elle t'attend en bas déjà. Viens je te montre où c'est.

Jesse suivit la jeune fille au sous-sol. Buffy était en train de s'échauffée. Jesse regarda autour de lui, des matelas et plein de matériel d'entraînement s'y trouvaient. 

-Salut Jesse! Désoler pour le désordre, c'est qu'avant j'avais un vrai gymnase pour m'entraîner, mais il fut détruit lors de la dernière catastrophe. Alors je me suis fait un petit gymnase de fortune ici avec le matériel que j'ai pu récupérer.

-C'est parfait! Spike n'est pas là?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Je vais monter et l'attendre, afin qu'il ne prenne pas feu en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, dit Dawn en remontant les marches.

-Pendant qu'il arrive, pourquoi ne pas s'échauffer, déclara Buffy.

Buffy observa le jeune homme durant leur échauffement. Il semblait être un garçon déterminé et courageux. Il était aussi agréable à regarder, elle comprenait bien Dawn de s'interesser au jeune Tueur. Elle se rappela leur conversation de ce matin, au petit déjeuner. Dawn n'avait pas cessé de parler de Jesse. Elle n'arrêta pas de dire à quel point il semblait fort, qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques et qu'il était très beau. Buffy sourit à ce souvenir, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Dawn parler d'un garçon ainsi. Pas depuis sa mésaventure avec son copain vampire au dernière Halloween. Bientôt des voix se firent entendre. Spike et Dawn descendaient les marches en rigolant.

-Bon on va pouvoir commencer! s'exclama Buffy en souriant à Spike.

-Est-ce que je peux rester pour observer? demanda Dawn

-Bien sûr, soupira Buffy qui s'avait que trop bien pourquoi sa sœur voulait rester.

Spike grogna en voyant le regard que Dawn donna à Jesse lorsque celui-ci enleva son chandail pour ne rester qu'en camisole. Buffy frappa le bras du vampire d'une tappe amicale.

-Ils sont adorable, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Elle est trop jeune, grogna le vampire.

-À son âge j'étais déjà une Tueuse et j'avais déjà eu une dizaine de copains.

Spike grogna de plus belle ce qui fit éclater de rire Buffy. Pour ne plus entendre parler du passer de la vie amoureuse de la femme qu'il aimait, Spike demanda à Jesse :

-Alors montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Willow était assise calmement au bureau des agents de la sécurité du campus de l'université. Elle s'y trouvait depuis maintenant une bonne heure. La police, le recteur, ainsi que le chef des agents de la sécurité discutaient dans le bureau. Plus tôt dans la journée, en se rendant à son cours de psychologie, Willow avait fait la macabre découverte du corps d'une jeune étudiante dans le boisé près du campus. Celle-ci avait reçu un coup de couteau en plein cœur. En attendant les secours, que Willow avait appelée avec son cellulaire, elle avait remarquer des symboles particuliers sur le visage de la victime. Willow les reproduisit dans un de ses cahiers afin de les montrer à Giles plus tard. Ce meurtre et ces symboles avaient peut-être rapport avec ce qui se préparait, comme l'avait annoncer l'observateur. Un symbole en particulier attira son attention. Celui-ci représentait une croix surmontée d'une demi-lune et d'un demi-soleil croisé et dedans la croix se trouvait un œil. Les autres symboles étaient plutôt indescriptibles. Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, Willow leva le regard pour y voir le recteur.

-Mademoiselle Rosemberg, veuillez entrer je vous prie.

Le soleil était coucher maintenant depuis deux bonnes heures, Willow était partie voir Giles afin qu'ils fassent quelques recherches. À la maison des Summers, Buffy se préparait à sortir pour aller en patrouille. Jesse allait l'accompagner.

-Et moi je suppose que je dois rester pour faire mes devoirs, marmonna Dawn.

-Bingo! Moi et Jesse allons faire une patrouille rapide et je reviens tout de suite après. Alors à plus tard!

Jesse salua Dawn et celle-ci lui fit un faible sourire. Dix minutes après que les deux élus furent partis, Dawn prit son manteau et quitta la maison afin de les suivrent. 

Ils firent plusieurs cimetières, en même temps Buffy faisait la visite guider à Jesse. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas beaucoup de vampires, juste cinq. Rendu au cimetière Clarksons, celui où Spike habitait, Buffy déclara :

-Je te laisse faire le tour, je vais aller voir Spike pour lui parler de quelque chose, on se rejoins chez moi dans une heure.

-Daccord.

Spike avait quitté la maison de Buffy quelques heures auparavant. Il devait aller chez le boucher faire sa réserve de sang. Buffy lui avait promis une petite visite durant la soirée. Elle le trouva assis sur les marches de son perron avant. 

-Salut, dit-elle en s'assoyant à ses cotés.

-Où est Jesse?

-Il fait le tour du cimetière.

-Et Dawn?

Buffy éclata de rire. Spike le protecteur était de retour.

-Enfermée dans la tour de mon château faisant ses devoirs, répondit Buffy.

-Parfait, j'espère que tu as fermé à double tour.

-Spike, elle a le droit de s'interesser aux garçons tu sais.

-Elle n'est pas obliger de commencer maintenant, elle peut attendre encore une dizaines d'années, grogna-t-il.

-Jesse me paraît un garçon bien, j'ai confiance en lui. Tu ne l'aimes pas?

-Oui, il est correct. Mais on ne sait jamais avec les adolescents de nos jours. Ils ne pensent qu'à une seule chose.

-Ca me rappel quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle.

Spike avait tout de même entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire et il répondit un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

-Ce n'est que lorsque tu es dans les parages que je penses à cela.

Buffy le frappa amicalement sur le bras le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Alors, tu es inquiète de ce qui se prépare? demanda le vampire pour changer de sujet.

-Un peu, avoua la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, c'est cela qui m'inquiète. Mais je vais avoir l'aide mes amis pour me soutenir.

-Tu peux compter là-dessus.

Dawn cherchait Jesse depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes. Elle avait perdu sa trace losrqu'elle avait marchée dans la boue et s'était arrêtée pour nettoyer ses chaussures.C'est alors qu'elle entendit un grognement derrière elle. En se retournant elle se trouva face à face avec un monstre. Celui-ci était grand et assez costaud. Il avait des cornes sur la tête et de longues griffes aux mains et aux pieds. Sa peau était de couleur grisâtre et un liquide coulait de ses narines. La jeune fille hurla de peur. Le monstre bondit alors sur elle et d'un coup d'une de ses gigantestes mains il la propulsa au sol. Il l'avait griffer au bras et la blessure saignait abondament. Avant que la bête lui donna un deuxième coup, celle-ci se retrouva projeter sur le sol. Dawn leva les yeux pour voir Jesse entammer un combat avec le monstre. La bête essayait en vain de griffer le jeune homme, mais il était plus rapide. Il réussit à éviter ses griffes et d'un coup d'épée, il lui coupas le bras. Le monstre hurla de douleur. Jesse donna alors un coup de pied au ventre de la bête qui se plia de douleur. Le Tueur en profita et il lui trancha la gorge. La tête de la bête tomba au pieds de Dawn. Buffy et Spike qui avaient entendu crier Dawn, arrivèrent à cet instant. Jesse aida la jeune fille à se relever.

-Ca va? demanda-t-il

-J'ai mal au bras, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? s'écria Buffy. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!

-Je ne voulais pas rester à la maison, se défenda sa sœur. Moi aussi je veux patrouiller!

-Peut-être, mais tu avais des devoirs à faire et tu étais seule, quand tu patrouilles, tu dois être accompagnée de moi ou Spike.

-Je sais, marmonna de plus belle la jeune fille.

-Aller viens, dit Spike. On va aller te soigner. En même temps je vais téléphoner à l'observateur. Ce genre de démon là est plutôt rare, même pour une ville comme Sunnydale.

-Tu as raison, dit Buffy. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un.

Spike et Jesse cachèrent le corps de la bête dans un fossait. Spike reviendrais plus tard pour le brûler. Ensuite ils partirent tous à la maison du vampire. Dawn avait mal à son bras. Jesse, sentant la tension entre les deux sœurs, se sentait mal à l'aise. Spike essayait d'oublier l'étourderie de la jeune fille, tandis que Buffy essayait de calmer sa colère contre sa sœur. Elle comprenait que cette dernière était sous le charme du jeune Tueur, mais pas au point d'en risquer sa vie.

Durant la nuit, à la sortie d'un bar, un homme à moitié saoul marchait dans la ruelle voisine, afin de rentrer chez lui. La ruelle était plutôt sombre. Tout à coup, il entendit des pas qui venaient de derrière lui. Il accéléra sa cadance tout en jetant des coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Mais il ne voyait personne. À quelques mètres de la rue, une main se posa sur son épaule. L'homme se retourna et il n'eu que le temps de voir un énorme couteau se rabattre sur lui avant que tout devienne noir.

TBC…..

**__**


	4. chap4

**__**

Et ça continue….

Chapitre 4 

Une odeur de café emplissait la maison lorsque Buffy se leva le lendemain matin. Elle se dépêcha à se préparer pour aller travailler. Buffy trouva sa sœur dans la cuisine, assise sur le comptoir mangeant des céréales.

-Bonjour Buffy! Bien dormi ?

-Oui et non, répondit la Tueuse en lui faisant signe de descendre du comptoir. Et toi ton bras, ça va?

-Il fait encore un peu mal.

-Tant mieux, ça t'apprendras à te promener seule le soir.

-Ça va, soupira Dawn. J'ai compris. Je t'ai fait du café, rajouta-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

-Merci, avant de partir, je vais téléphoner à Giles. Je voudrais savoir s'il en sait plus sur ce qui se passe.

À cet instant, Willow arriva pour son petit déjeuner, le journal en main.

-Regarde Buffy! s'exclama-t-elle en montrant la première page.

" **Un autre corps trouvé! "** disait l'article.

-Pas encore! dit Dawn

Au même moment le téléphone sonna. La jeune fille se précipita pour répondre. Après quelques secondes de conversation, elle fit signe à sa sœur d'allumer la télévision.

-C'est Spike, dit Dawn. Il dit qu'ils en parlent aux nouvelles.

-_Très tôt ce matin, le corps de John Bartton, fut trouvé près du bar Smitters. Il fut poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Plusieurs signes inconnus furent gravés sur son visage. Ce meurtre est simmilaire à celui de Celia Parkers, la jeune étudiante trouvée hier en matiné sur le campus de l'université…_

Buffy prit le combiné des mains de Dawn et dit à Spike.

-Dès le couher du soleil, rendez-vous ici pour une réunion de Scoobies. 

-D'accord, chaton. À ce soir!

Buffy raccrocha et appela immédiatement Giles.

Willow frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Xander. Ce fut Jesse qui lui répondit.

-Salut Jesse, Xander n'est pas encore partit j'espère?

-Non, il s'habille en ce moment. Entres.

Xander sortait de sa chambre et fut surpris de trouver son amie dans son salon.

-Willow? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en ce beau vendredi matin?

-Ils ont trouvés un autre corps ce matin.

-Encore?

-Est-ce en rapport avec celui d'hier? demanda Jesse

-Oui, même similitudes. Buffy veux faire une réunion ce soir chez elle, dès le coucher du soleil.

-D'accord tout de suite après le travail je vais aller chez elle. 

-Moi je vais passer la journée ici, mais dès le coucher du soleil j'irai vous rejoindre.

-Parfais alors je vais aller à mes cours, dit Willow.

-Attends-moi, je vais t'y conduire, dit Xander en quittant son appartement pour la suivre.

-À plus tard, s'exclama Jesse, laisser seul à lui-même.

Buffy était assise à son bureau et elle essayait de lire des dossiers sur certains élèves. Elle avait de la difficulté à se concentrer, elle ne cessait de penser à ce qui se préparait. Elle se sentait plutôt inquiète, elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. 

-Tout va bien Miss Summers?

Buffy leva son regard vers M. Wood, le directeur de l'école.

-Oui, ça va, répondit la jeune femme.

-Vous me sembler préoccupé.

-Oh! Désolé! J'avais un peu la tête dans les nuages!

-Je vois… C'est bientôt l'heure du lunch, est-ce que ça vous dirait de…

Le directeur fut interrompu lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Buffy se tourna pour voir qui s'y trouvait.

-Spike!

-Salut, Buffy!

Sous le regard interrogateur de son patron, Buffy fit les présentations.

-M. Wood voici un ami, William, mais on le surnomme Spike. Voici le directeur de l'école, M. Wood.

Wood tendis la main et Spike la lui serra, bien malgré lui. Il savait que ce dernier allait inviter Buffy pour le lunch et il voyait bien qu'il s'intéresse à la jeune femme. Wood, lui, fut bien surpris de la froideur de la main de l'ami de Buffy.

-Je vais vous laissez, à plus tard, dit Wood en retournant dans son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Spike. Tu sais que cette école ne t'es pas favorable.

-Je ne suis pas dans les sous-sols, répondit le vampire, content de voir qu'elle se souciait de sa santé. Non, je suis venu ici pour te parler de Dawn.

-D'accord, mais pas ici. Allons à la cafétéria, il y a des endroits sombres et j'ai faim. Nous pourrons parler là-bas.

Elle prit son lunch et entraîna le vampire à la cafétéria. Il y avait plusieurs élèves déjà attablés. Ils ne virent pas Dawn en allant s'installer dans un coin tranquille de la grande pièce, loin des rayons du soleil. Après quelques minutes de silence, Buffy demanda à Spike, tout en lui proposant un morceau de son sandwich au bœuf.

-Alors que veux-tu me dire à propos de Dawn?

-J'ai penser à quelque chose hier, afin que l'on arrête de s'inquiéter à son propos, répondit-il en acceptant le morceau.

-Ah oui! L'enfermer à double tour dans une cage, j'y ai pensé tu sais.

Spike ricana, mais repris son sérieux assez vite.

-Non, pourquoi ne pas me permettre de l'entraîner. Je veux dire, je sais que tu as déjà commencé, mais avec Jesse maintenant tu n'auras pas autant de temps. Mais moi j'ai le temps. Et cela lui fera plaisir j'en suis sûr. Elle verra qu'on lui fait confiance et elle sera enchanté de s'entraîner en même temps que Jesse.

-Tu n'as pas tort, approuva Buffy en lui tendant le reste de son sandwich. Elle verrait que nous ne voulons pas la garder enfermé, mais plutôt accepter son aide. 

A cet instant, Dawn arriva à leur table.

-Spike! Mais en voilà une surprise, surtout à cet heure de la journée!

-J'avais à faire à ta sœur, répondit-il.

-Oui, Spike m'a proposé quelque chose que je suis sûr que tu seras toi-même d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce?

-J'aimerais bien t'entraîner, afin que des incidents comme hier soir ne se produisent plus.

-M'entraîner, comme vous faites avec Jesse?

-Oui, pendant que moi j'entraînenrais Jesse, Spike s'occuperait de toi.

-Cool! s'exclama l'adolescente. Quand est-ce qu'on commence?

-Dès demain, ça te vas? demanda Spike

-Chouette! cria la jeune fille en le serrant dans ses bras.

Spike sourit et appercut le directeur passer près de leur table. Ce dernier regarda le petit groupe intensément. 

-Bon je vous laisse, dit Dawn, je vais aller rejoindre des amis. À ce soir!

Sur ce, elle les quitta. Spike remarqua le regard préoccupé de la jeune femme assise en face de lui er lui demanda :

-Quelque chose te tracasse, chaton?

-Ce sont ces meurtres qui s'accumulent. Pourquoi tuer des gens innocents? Ils ne font que les poignardés et gravés des signes sur leur visage. 

-Ils laissent un message, mais il faut de déchiffrer. Je suis sur que Giles trouvera la clé de l'énigme.

Buffy regarda le vampire intensément. Il faisait son possible pour la rassurer. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui enlever tous soucis sur les épaules. Buffy appréciait énormément. Elle lui sourit et Spike la regarda intrigué de ce sourire soudain.

-Merci, lui dit-elle.

-Pourquoi?

-De me rassurer et d'être là.

Spike sentit son cœur mort revivre une fraction de seconde. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Il est sûr qu'il voulait plus que son amitié, mais être avec elle, ainsi, le comblait.

-Tu sais, dit-elle. C'est agréable de prendre mon lunch avec toi. On devrait le faire plus souvent. Le soleil ne semble pas déranger.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ainsi je peux vous voir toi et Dawn sans être obliger d'attendre le coucher du soleil. Et c'est agréable de voir le directeur être jaloux de ma présence. Il me fusille du regard.

Buffy regarda dans la direction de Spike et vit que Wood baissa vite son regard vers son plat de chili. Spike ricana et Buffy le frappa amicalement sur le bras.

-Tu es diabolique, tu sais cela! s'exclama-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute moi si tu lui plaît. Le charme Summers fait encore des ravages à ce que je vois.

-T'exagères!

-Crois-moi, Buffy. Je sais de quoi je parles.

Il se leva et lui donna un baiser sur la tête et partit la laissant surprise de ce geste. C'était le premier geste affectueux qu'il lui faisait depuis son retour. Elle savait que trop bien qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à déchiffrer les sentiments qu'elle éprouva pour le jeune vampire. Elle se demanda aussi, si ce baiser n'était pas à l'intention de Wood qu'il l'observait toujours. Elle soupira décourager et se leva pour retourner au travail. En sortant de la cafétéria, elle aperçut sa sœur qui la regardait, un grand sourire. Elle devait avoir vu Spike lui donner le baiser. Buffy grogna et fit une grimace à sa sœur. Cette dernière éclata de rire au grand malheur de sa sœur.

Le soleil était coucher depuis peu et bientôt tout le Scooby gang se trouva dans le salon de Buffy. Il ne manquait plus que Spike et Jesse. Buffy regarda sa montre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

-Peut-être que Jesse s'est perdu, s'inquiéta Dawn. Il n'est pas habituer à Sunnydale. 

C'est alors que les deux retardataires firent leur entrée. 

-Désolé, dit Jesse. Nous avons rencontrer un démon sur la route. 

-Je me battait avec et Jesse qui passait par-là m'a prêter main forte.

-Quel genre de démon etait-ce? Demanda Giles.

-Un Granforl, répondit Spike en grimaçant de douleur. Ce n'est pas commun ce démon là.

-Mais tu es blessé! s'exclama Buffy

-Oh! Juste une égratignure, répondit-il

-Vaudrait mieux la désinfecter, déclara Giles. Leurs griffes sont empoisonnées, pas mortelles, mais assez pour avoir le bras engourdit durant quelques temps.

-Je vais aller chercher la trousse, dit Willow

Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy désinfectait le bras de Spike, tandis que Giles faisait part de ses découvertes.

-Je n'ai pas trouver grand chose à propos des signes gravés sur les victimes. Mais j'ai fait la découverte qu'il existe un vieux manuscrit qui aide à traduire les différents signes de plusieurs langues et aussi qu'il donne des renseignements sur les diverses civilisations anciennes qui ont déjà existées.

-Est-ce que vous parlez du Yolarn? demanda Spike.

-Oui, tu sais ce que c'est?

-J'en ai entendu parler, mais pour ce que j'en sais, ce n'est qu'une légende.

-D'après mes livres, il existe vraiment. Il se trouverait dans les gorges du crâne de Borgne. Mais je ne sais pas où cela se trouve.

-Moi je sais! s'exclama Xander. 

-Ah! Où est-ce? demanda Giles

-À quelques kilomètres de Sunnydale, vers le nord.

-Mais Xander, s'exclama Willow. Ce sont les montagnes de Greenborrow.

-Oui, je sais, mais tu ne te souviens pas qu'ils ont comme surnom " Les gorges du crâne de Borgne " à cause qu'elles sont très escarpées et que la plus haute des montagnes a la forme d'un crâne. C'est un chercheur d'or qui leur a donné ce surnom.

-Ah oui! Je me souvient maintenant.

-Donc, le manuscrit sera plus facile à trouver, s'exclama l'observateur. Étant donner que c'est le week-end, je propose que quelques-uns d'entre nous ailles à sa recherche.

-Je ne peux y aller, dit Xander. Je travail demain.

-Je vais y aller, déclara Spike. Je suis le seul qui est une voiture.

-Tu ne peux y aller seul, dit Willow. Ces montagnes sont très dangereuses et tu ne pourras point les escalader seul la nuit.

-J'irais avec lui, déclara Buffy. Je suis la seule assez forte pour l'accompagner. Jesse pourra faire les patrouilles avec l'un de vous.

-Bonne idée, Buffy, dit Giles.

-Je vais vous faire une carte détaillée pour vous y rendre, dit Xander.

-Moi, dit Willow. Je vais vous imprimer tout ce que l'on peut trouver sur les montagnes de Greenborrow.

-D'accord, dit Spike. Nous partons dès ce soir. Je vais chercher quelques affaires et on se retrouve ici dans une heure.

TBC….


	5. chap5

**__**

Et ça continue….

Chapître 5

Buffy venait de terminer ses baguages lorsque Spike fut de retour pour leur départ. Elle tenait avec elle deux gros sacs. Spike la regarda étonné et lui dit :

-Nous ne partons pas pour une semaine, chaton.

-On est jamais trop prévoyant, Spike.

Le vampire roula les yeux et pris ses sacs pour les placer dans sa vieille Desoto, qui était resté cacher dans un vieux hangard depuis longtemps. Buffy alla voir sa sœur.

-Tu ne fais pas de bêtise, tu ne sors pas seule le soir et s'il-te-plaît, soupira la Tueuse. Tu ne vas pas en patrouille.

-Mais tu m'as dit que…. 

-Spike ne t'as pas encore entraîné et je veux que tu attendes mon retour.

Devant la mine décue de sa sœur, Buffy rajouta.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que je ne suis pas en ville. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Dawn soupira et serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Giles s'approcha alors.

-Je vous ai réservé une chambre dans un motel à cotés des montagnes. Voici un peu d'argent.

-Giles, non je ne peux pas…. hésita Buffy

-Vous en aurez de besoin, faites attention, dit-il en mettant l'argent dans la poche du veston de Buffy.

Buffy acquiesa de la tête et partie rejoindre Spike à la voiture. Tout le Scooby gang les regarda partir. Tout d'un coup Xander sursauta et regarda Giles.

-Vous leur avez réservé UNE chambre! s'écria-t-il.

Dawn ricana à la réaction du jeune homme, tandis que Willow tantait de le calmer.

Ils roulaient depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, pas un seul mot ne s'était prononcé depuis. Spike conduisait silencieusement, se concentrant sur la route et sur la carte que lui avait Xander, tandis que Buffy regardait à l'extérieur écoutant la musique de la radio. Mais ce silence dérangeait la Tueuse, elle n'était pas habituer à ne pas entendre le vampire parler, se venter ou de faire des remarques. Lorsque la chanson " Superman " du groupe Five for fighting se mis à jouer, Buffy fut surprise d'entendre le vampire murmuré les paroles. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendue chanter, se fut lorsque le démon Sweet avait ensorcelé la ville pour que tout le monde chante leurs émotions. Elle se souvenait très bien de la chanson que Spike lui avait chanter, elle se souvenait aussi très bien comment s'était terminer cette aventure, elle avait embrassé le vampire. Elle ricanna et Spike s'en apperçu.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

-En t'entendant chanter, ceci m'a rappeler la fois où Sweet nous a tout fait chanter nos émotions. 

-Oui, difficile à oublier, marmonna Spike.

-Je me souviens ce que tu m'avais chanter, et de ce qui c'est passer à la fin.

Spike la regarda et il lui fit un faible sourire. Il retourna son regard sur la route et dit :

-On devrait pas tarder à arriver, est-ce que tu es prête à faire des recherches?

-Giles nous a réservé une chambre dans un motel près des montagnes, pourquoi ne pas mettre ça à demain, ce n'est pas à chaque jour que l'on peu s'éloigner de Sunnydale.

-D'accord, dit Spike. Je dormirai dans la voiture pendant que tu te reposeras.

-Spike, soupira Buffy. Cette chambre est pour nous deux. Je crois que nous sommes assez matures pour partager une chambre. 

-Je ne sais pas si ….

-Je te promet d'être sage.

Spike ricanna et acquiesa.

-Mais tu l'auras voulu, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Buffy lui rendit son sourire et elle tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

-Je crois qu'on arrive, dit Spike

Devant eux s'élevait une rangé de montagnes, dont une qui semblait très haute. Par la noirceur de la nuit, ils ne pouvaient qu'apercevoir leurs ombres. Au pied de ces montagnes, ils virent un petit motel. Il semblait quelque peu délabrer. Spike stationna sa voiture près de la réception. 

-Attends-moi ici, dit-il. Je vais aller chercher les clés. 

-D'accord je sors les baguages.

Buffy observa l'endroit tout en vidant la voiture. Il y avait quelques voitures de stationnées, mais elle semblaient plutôt apartenir aux clients qui étaient au bar du motel, qui se trouvait juste à coté de la réception. Spike sortit quelques instants plus tard.

-Chambre 6, dit-il en prenant son sac et l'un de ceux de Buffy. 

Buffy le suivit et éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit l'intérieur de leur chambre. La chambre était dans les teintes de rouge et d'or. Un vieux lit recouvert d'un vieux couvre-lit rouge orné d'étoiles or se trouvait sur le mur du fond. Comme seuls autres meubles de la pièce, il y avait un vieux téléviseur, ainsi qu'une petite table ronde accompagnée de deux chaises en piteuseuses états. Il y avait aussi une petite salle de bain, ne comprenant qu'un petit lavabo, une petite douche et une toilette. Ceux-ci étaient tous de couleur rouge et or. 

-Rappel-moi de ne plus demander à Giles de me réservé une chambre d'hôtel, dit Buffy em s'assoyant sur le lit.

-On aurait pu avoir pire, comme des cafards.

-Ouach! 

Spike ricanna et pesa sur un bouton d'une manette qui se trouvait près du lit. Buffy cria de stupeur lorsque le lit se mit à vibrer. Spike éclata de rire. Buffy lui pris la manette des mains pour arrêter les vribrations du lit. Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Continue comme cela et tu vas réellement dormir dans ta voiture.

-Alors c'est quoi le plan de match? demanda-t-il

-Et bien, il est sur que tu ne peux pas venir faire les recherches demain dans la journée, alors je propose que nous irions plutôt les faire demain soir et demain dans la journée on se repose. J'irais plus tard dans l'après-midi voir les alentours.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, en ce moment?

-Il y a un bar dans le motel, on pourrait y aller.

-Toi et un bar ne font pas un bon mariage, tu le sais.

-Je ne boirai pas, soupira Buffy. Allez amusons-nous un peu, on a l'occasion de ne pas pensée à cet appocalypse.

Elle le supplia du regard et comme il ne pouvait résister, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna au bar.

Pendant ce temps, Willow et Xander étaient assis en train de regarder la télévision dans le salon de chez Buffy. 

-Je n'arrives pas à croire que Giles leur ai louer qu'une seule chambre, marmonna le jeune homme. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir mis immédiatement dans le même lit, ca aurait été plus vite.

-Xander! Ce que tu peux être fatiguant à la fin! Buffy est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle a à faire. Et il me semblait que tu commençait à mieux t'entendre avec Spike.

-Il reste tout de même que c'est un vampire et qu'il a déjà fait du mal à Buffy.

-Si Buffy est amie avec Spike c'est qu'elle lui a pardonner. Tu m'as bien pardonné à moi de ce que j'ai fais l'an dernier. J'ai tuer plus de personne que Spike a pu en tuer en trois ans.

-Toi ce n'est pas pareil! Tu es ma petite Willow.

Willow lui sourit. 

-Xander, on ne peut les séparer. Il y quelque chose de fort entre eux. Buffy le cache bien, mais je sais que c'est là. Tu dois savoir et comprendre toi ce qu'est l'amour envers un démon non.

-Oui et regarde où cela m'a mené.

-Tu trouveras un jour l'amour de nouveau, j'en suis sur.

-Et toi aussi.

-Non moi plus jamais je n'aimerais une femme comme j'ai aimé Tara, murmura la jeune femme.

-Alors il ne te resteras qu'à tomber amoureuse d'un homme, rigola Xander.

Willow lui fit la grimace et lui lança un coussin au visage.

-Aller, il est tard je vais m'en aller chez moi.

-Tu ne restes pas? demanda Willow

Elle était contente d'avoir retrouver son ami pour elle seule, comme dans leur enfance.

-Je travail demain, tu le sais., lui répondit-il. Mais je viendrais te voir lorsque j'aurais terminer.

-D'accord.

Il lui donna un léger baiser sur le front et il partit.

Buffy et Spike était attablés à une des petites tables du bar. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais l'ambiance était à la fête. Un concours de billard avait lieu. De la musique country jouait d'un vieux Juke-Box. Buffy regardait son verre de cola et soupira en regardant Spike boire sa bière. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il en la voyant soupirer

-Ce n'est pas juste, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne supporte pas l'alcool et en me commandant mon cola, la serveuse m'a regarder bizarrement.

-C'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas habituer de servir du cola sans rhum dedans. 

-Mais si je ne prend qu'un verre cela ne devrait pas être si grave que cela, bouda-t-elle.

-Buffy, pourquoi vouloir absoluement boire?

-Je veux fêter! Nous sommes hors de Sunnydale, ce qui si rare pour moi!

-D'accord, soupira le vampire. Juste un verre.

-Youpie! s'écria-t-elle en lui faisant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Spike appela la serveuse d'un signe de la main et commanda de la Tequila.

-J'ai toujours voulu en boire! s'exclama Buffy 

-Et tu vas en boire de la bonne vieille manière.

-Avec le citron et tout le tralala qui va avec?  
–Exact!

La serveuse revint avec deux petits verres remplis de Tequila, deux morceaux de citron et une salière.

-Bon voici comment ça se boit, dit Spike. Tu lèches ta main, y verse du sel, tu le lèches, boit d'un seul coup tout le verre et ensuite mors dans le citron. 

-D'accord.

-Prête?

Et ils prirent leurs verres. Spike éclata de rire à la grimace que fit Buffy après sa première expérience de Tequila.

-Wow! C'est fort!

-Pas quand on y est habituer, dit Spike.

-Si on allait danser?

-Non, je ne danse pas sur ce genre de musique!

Buffy se leva et tira sur le bras de Spike.

-Aller, sois pas rabat-joie! Je veux danser!

Spike lui fit signe que non. Buffy laissa tomber, elle lui fit une grimace et partit danser seule parmis les quelques danseurs qui se trouvaient sur la piste de danse. Spike regarda la jeune femme se déhanchée sur la piste de danse. Il soupira en voyant que l'allcool devait déjà lui avoir fait effet. Elle ne supportait réellement pas son alcool. Bientôt quelques hommes de la place regardaient la jeune femme danser avec intérêt, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment au vampire. Mais Buffy ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, encore moin lorsqu'elle se mit à danser avec l'un d'eux, lors d'un slow. Elle se collait à lui de façon assez provoquante. S'en était trop pour Spike, qui se leva pour aller vers elle. Il prit le bras de Buffy et l'attira vers lui dans ses bras. Le partenaire de la jeune femme s'approcha de Spike en le menaçant de son poing, mais Spike le regarda férocemment en grogrant. L'homme recula, vaincu, pour aller au bar. Buffy qui avait remarquer l'échange, dit :

-Ce n'est pas très gentil!

Spike ne fit que la regarder et il commença à danser au rythme de la musique. Buffy se colla à lui en dansant.

-Il me semblait que tu ne dansais pas sur ce genre de musique, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Des slows, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il. Et je te préfère dansant avec moi, qu'avec cet homme avec qui tu te déhanchais sans retenu.

Buffy recula en voyant le regard faché qu'il avait. 

-Je suis majeure, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux et avec qui je veux!

-Tu est saôul! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais!

-Je t'interdit de me dire cela! Je sais ce que je fait! Tu es juste jaloux!

Elle était maintenant en colère. Mais Spike ne broncha pas devant sa colère.

-Si tu sais ce que tu fais, tu ne danserais pas avec moi et tu ne te collerais pas à moi comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques instants. Tu ne te souviens pas qui je suis?

Buffy le fusilla du regard et elle s'enfuit. Spike soupira.

-Félicitation, vieux! Tu sais toujours comment la faire fuir.

Il sortit et alla à sa chambre. Il la trouva dans la toilette, déjà en train de vomir. 

-Buffy, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis désolé.

Buffy leva son regard vers lui. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et elle tentait en vain de les retenirs.

-Non, dit-elle en se relevant au lavabo pour se rincé la bouche. C'est moi qui suis désolée.

Elle se tourna vers lui, pleurant maintenant sans retenue. 

-Je suis épuisée, je suis effrayée et j'ai tous ces sentiments en dendans de moi qui se combattent l'uns et l'autres. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Toi et moi, c'est si compliquer! Autant je t'es repousser, autant que maintenant je sais que je ne te veux pas hors de ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, pour me soutenir dans mes batailles, pour m'aider avec Dawn, pour être mon ami, mais par-dessus tout pour que tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu m'aimes toujours, Spike. Il y trop de choses qui se passent dans ma vie en ce moment pour que je sache enfin ce que sont les sentiments que j'épprouve pour toi, mais je t'en pris ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ton amour pour survivre.

Spike la pris dans ses bras et la serra de tous ses forces, alors qu'elle pleurait à chaux de larmes sur son épaule. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Il savait qu'il y avait de l'espoir à ce qu'un jour elle ressente de l'amour pour lui. Et il était prêt à attendre. Il s'écarta d'elle au bout d'un moment et il lui essuya du pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Il est temps maintenant que tu dormes.

Buffy acquiesa et alla dans son sac chercher son pyjama. Spike sortit de la salle de bain pour la laisser aller se changer. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle le trouva assis à la table, toujours habiller, attendant son retour. 

-Tu ne te couches pas? demanda-t-elle

-Je vais m'installer par terre d'ici peu.

-Pourquoi par terre?

-Tu sais pourquoi…

-Spike, j'aimerais que tu me sers dans tes bras pour dormir, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas…. et tu sais que je dors nu, ce ne serais pas une bonne idée.

-Je t'es déjà vu nu et ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai besoin que tu me sers dans tes bras cette nuit

Spike la regarda quelques instants, voyant qu'elle était sérieuse. Il acquiesa en se levant. Buffy se coucha et attendit qu'il se couche aussi. Spike se déshabilla et se coucha à son tour. Immédiatement, la jeune femme se colla à lui. Spike se plaça de façon à ce qu'il la serra dans ses bras, le dos de Buffy coller à sa poitrine. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle s'y accrocha avec force. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur la tête et Buffy le regarda dans les yeux.

-Merci.

-Dors maintenant.

-Bonne nuit, Spike.

-Bonne nuit, amour.

Buffy lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Spike ne fut pas long à la suivre, tout en serrant l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras.

TBC…


	6. chap6

**__**

Et ça continue….

Chapître 6

Le lendemain matin, Jesse se dépêcha de répondre à la porte. Il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'il était réveiller et il parressait devant la télévision. Hier soir il avait été en patrouille avec Giles et ils avaient combattus plusieurs vampires. Autant qu'il y avait quelques jours, Buffy n'avait combattu que très peu de démon, autant que maintenant il y en avait plus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il y trouva une Dawn toute souriante.

-Salut!

-Dawn? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure?

-Il est plus de 10h00, lui fit-elle remarquer. J'ai penser que je pourrais jouer les guide et te montrer un peu ce qu'avait l'air Sunnydale le jour.

-Oh! Bon d'accord!

Il se regarda et vit qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et soudain paru gêner.

-Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer, dit-il en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

Dawn entra dans l'appartement. Elle était heureuse qu'il est accepter son invitation. Elle s'était lever très tôt et avait attendu l'heure du départ de Xander pour le travail, afin de venir l'inviter. 

Jesse réapparut au bout de dix minutes. 

-Prêt? demanda Dawn

-Oui, allons-y!

Buffy se réveilla avec un petit mal de tête. Elle souvena des événements de la veille. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Spike. En tournant son visage, elle vit qu'il dormait toujours. Il paraissait si jeune dans son sommeil. Jamais Buffy ne s'était attardée à le regarder dormir et elle le regrètait car elle le trouvait encore plus beau qu'à l'habitude. Elle regarda l'heure de sa montre, il était presque midi. Elle se défi tant bien que mal des bras du vampire, tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Elle avait faim et elle devait aller inspecter les alentours pour leur mission de ce soir. Elle laissa un mot à Spike et sortie.

Il y avait un petit restaurant non loin du motel. Elle en profita pour y prendre un bon déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le restaurant. Lorsque la serveuse revint avec son petit déjeuner, Buffy en profita pour lui demander :

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous connaissez bien les montagnes?

-Oui, bien sûr! Je suis née ici, vous savez. Pourquoi cette question?

-J'ai entendu parler qu'il y avait des cavernes et qu'elles étaient très interessantes à visiter.

-Oh! Mais on a oublier de vous dire que c'est très dangereux d'y aller. Les montagnes sont très escarpés. Pour ce qui est des cavernes, je ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de si interessant à de vieilles cavernes humides et sombres. A votre place j'irais plutôt visiter le lac.

Sur ce elle partie servir d'autres clients. Buffy ne fut pas pour le moindre décourager par les dires de la serveuse. Elle mangea son déjeuner avec appétit, paya sa note et partie en escursion.

Dawn et Jesse étaient assis à une des tables du Double Meat Palace. Il était midi et ils avaient une petite faim.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai entraîner ici! s'exclama-t-elle

-Pourquoi?

-L'an dernier Buffy travaillait ici. Ce fut affreux et nous mangions sans cesse de la nourriture d'ici.

-Je regarde les gens derrière le comptoir et j'ai de la difficulter à imaginer ta sœur portant cet uniforme.

-Oui, elle avait l'air ridicule.Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, une chance maintenant qu'elle travaille à l'école.

-J'écoute tout ce que tu m'as raconter sur la vie des Scoobies depuis les sept dernières années et je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre votre courage et votre tenacité à vivre ici.

-Moi non plus parfois, mais comme je t'ai dit, je ne suis ici que depuis deux ans.

-Moi qui trouvait ma vie était hors de l'ordinaire, maintenant elle est très monotone.

-Non, ne dis pas cela, être un Tueur est très extraordinaire!

-Tu es drôle, tu sais ça! Je veux dire tu vis ta vie sans nuages on dirait.

-J'essai de la rendre plus agréable qu'elle ne l'est c'est tout!

Jesse la regarda intensément, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains et elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Jesse fut très surpris. Il l'interrogea du regard.

-Merci, de m'avoir sauvé la vie l'autre soir.

Elle rougit de nouveau sous le regard qu'il lui lança et ils continuèrent à manger leur repas sans un mots.

Buffy se trouvait au pied de la plus grosse montagne. Elle était tellement grosse qu'elle avait de la difficulter à apercevoir le sommet. Elle commença à avancer vers la montagne, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour y voir un vieille homme.

-Que fais-vous ici jeune fille?

-Un peu d'exploration et vous?

-J'habite la maison là-bas, répondit-il en montrant du doigt une petite maison non loin de là.

-Donc vous connaissez bien le coin? demanda Buffy

-Bien sûr et je sais que ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille comme vous.

-Je suis plus forte que j'en est l'air. Si vous connaisser le coin, vous savez que l'on surnomme cette montagne " Les gorges du crâne de Borgne ".

-Oui et alors.

-Vous devez donc savoir s'il y a des cavernes non-loin?

-Il y en a une, l'entrée un peu plus vers l'est. Mais pour s'y rendre il faut escalader un kilomètre. C'est très dangereux.

-Oui je vois cela, répondit Buffy en regardant le versant de la montagne. Bon je vais retourner au motel. Merci.

L'homme grogna un faible aurevoir et repartit vers sa maison. Buffy jetta un dernier regard vers la montagne et alla rejoindre Spike au motel.

Giles était assis à la table de sa chambre d'hôtel. Plusieurs livres se trouvaient devant lui. Il semblait décourager de ses recherches qui ne menaient à rien. Seuls le Yolarn pourrait l'aider à avancer. Il espérait bien que Buffy et Spike le retourve sans trop de difficulter. Un sourire vint à ses lèvres en passant à la réaction de Xander du fait qu'il n'est réservé qu'une chambre pour Spike et Buffy plutôt que deux. Giles savait qu'il y avait un lien fort entre sa Tueuse et le vampire. Il savait aussi qu'au fonc d'elle-même Buffy ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Spike. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait jouer les cupidons, mais il voulait que la jeune femme ouvre les yeux et qu'elle soit enfin heureuse.

Lorsque Buffy arriva à sa chambre, elle entendit le bruit de la douche qui fonctionnait. Sachant que c'était Spike, elle ouvrit la vieille télévision en attendant qu'il sorte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit, vêtu que d'une serviette autour de la taille. 

-Tu es de retour, alors trouver quelque chose d'interessant?

-Je sais où est l'entrée de la caverne, répondit-elle tout en le regardant fixement et en se frappant intérieurement de le trouver si beau. Il y a un vieux monsieur qui m'a indiqué le chemin, mais ça ne sera pas facile. 

-On y arrivera, lui répondit-il confiant tout en retournant dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

-Dès le coucher du soleil, nous partirons.

-Faudrait peut-être penser à manger, dit-il en ressortant.

-Il y a un restaurant, mais toi que vas-tu manger?

-Je me suis apporter du sang dans une glacière. Dès le coucher du soleil j'irais en boire, elle est dans la voiture.

-D'accord, en même temps j'irais nous chercher à manger pour la route.

-Bonne idée! Alors il nous reste quelques heures avant notre départ, ques fait-on?

-Pourquoi pas une partie de poker?

-Tu as apporter tes cartes?

-Oui, je savais qu'on aurais du temps à passer. J'ai même emmener de l'argent monopoly.

-Wow, tu as penser à tout, mais qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on misait plus….

-Non! Pas de strip-poker!

-C'est juste une farce, ricanna Spike. Allez on joue!

Willow était assise dans le salon regardant la télévisionlorsque Xander entra. 

-Salut! 

-Salut, Xander! 

-Que fais-tu seule? Dawn n'est pas là?

-Dawn joue les guides avec Jesse et Giles est toujours en train de faire des recherches qui n'ont pas l'air de le mener bien loin.

-Dawn à le béguin pour notre nouveau Tueur à ce que je vois.

-Tu peux le dire, elle s'est lever très tôt pour un samedi matin, afin d'aller le voir. 

-Au moins ce n'est plus pour Spike qu'elle a le béguin, marmonna le jeune homme. 

-Non ça on laisse Buffy s'en occuper, rogola Willow en se levant pour aller à la cuisine.

-Très drôle! cria Xander du salon.

Au même instant, Dawn et Jesse firent leur apparition. Ils étaient très silencieux et semblaient mal à l'aise.

Willow remarqua la tension. Dawn salua faiblement ses deux amis et monta dans sa chambre. 

-Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? s'exclama Xander

-Euh, je crois que je vais aller la voir, dit Willow devinant qu'il s'était passer quelque chose entre les deux adolescents.

-D'accord, on se revoit plus tard, tu vien Jesse je te paye la traîte au Bronze.

Willow monta les marches et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Dawn. 

-Dawn, c'est moi, je peux rentrer?

-Oui.

Willow trouva Dawn étandue sur son lit regardant dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer?

-Rien!

-Dawn, il a dû se passer quelque chose pour y avoir tant de tension entre toi et Jesse. Alors raconte-moi.

-Je l'ai embrasser.

-Quoi!

-Juste un tout petit baiser! se défandit la jeune fille. Pour le remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie l'autre soir. Mais maitenant il me déteste!

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Il n'a rien dit depuis, il me regarde bizarrement aussi.

-Non, je crois plutôt que tu l'as surpris.

-Mais il me déteste!

-Peut-être que non, tu n'en sais rien. Il est peut-être gêner du fais que tu dois surrement lui plaire.

-Tu crois? demanda l'adolescente d'une petite voix.

-On verra bien, l'encouragea Willow. Allez viens, si on se commandait de la pizza pour ce soir!

Le soir était tomber depuis un moment et Spike et Buffy se trouvait au pied de la montagne. 

-Bon comment on s'y prend? demanda Buffy

-Tu passes la première, comme ça si tu glisses, je t'attrappes. 

-Ce que tu peux être galant! 

Ils entreprirent d'escalader la montagne. Buffy avait quelques difficultés, mais il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Spike l'encourageait tout en l'aidant à monter. Au bout d'une demie-heure ils arrivèrent sur un plateau. Celui-ci n'était pas large. 

-Le vieil homme à dit vers l'est. 

-Alors on y va, mais doucement.

Buffy menait toujours la marche. Il n'y avait de l'espace que pour une pied à la fois. Buffy avançait d'un pas sur, mais au bout d'un instant elle perdit pied. 

-Buffy! hurla Spike.

Il lui attrapa le poignet juste à temps. Il la releva sur le plateau la tenant serrer dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de tout le corps. Elle s'accrocha au vampire de toutes ses forces.

-Ça va? demanda Spike 

-J'ai eu si peur! murmura-t-elle

-Je sais, maintenant on continue, mais je ne te lâche pas la main.

-D'accord.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la caverne. Buffy sortie sa lampe de poche de son veston et commença a avancer. Spike la suivait de près. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant deux tunnels. 

-Parfait! marmonna Buffy. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Tirons à pile ou face!

-Spike! Nous ne savons même pas où nous allons et en plus on ne sais même pas où se cache le Yolarn. On ne sait même pas dans quoi il se cache. 

-Écoute, prenons un tunnel au hasard et voyons où cela nous mène et si on ne ne trouve rien on reviens sur nos pas et prenons l'autre, aussi simple que cela.

-Ok! Prenons celui de droite, ma mère disais toujours de tourner à droite si tu ne savais pas où aller.

-Je te suis, chaton.

Ils marchèrent durant un long moment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel. Un énorme trou se trouvait devant eux et au fond du trou se trouvait une source. De l'autre côté du trou ils pouvaient voir un tunnel. Surement l'embouchure de l'autre. 

-Et maintenant? demanda Buffy

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, il faut descendre.

Spike commença à dévalé vers la source sans attendre Buffy. Celle-ci grogna, mais le suivit. Bientôt elle ne pouvait plus l'apercevoir. 

-Spike? Où es-tu? cria-t-elle

Cet alors qu'elle entendit un éboulement de rochers plus bas.

-Spike?

Elle descendit plus rapidement, tout en essayant de voir plus bas, où se trouvait Spike. Bientôt, le rayon lumineux de sa lampe de poche lui permis de le voir.

-Oh mon dieu! Spike!

Il était étendu sur le sol à cotés de la source. Plein de rochers l'entouraient. Elle descendit aussi vite qu'elle le pu et lorsqu'elle ateingnit le vampire, elle s'accroupit à ses cotés.

-Spike!

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il tenta de se relever, mais grimaça de douleur. Buffy regarda plus attentivement le vampire et vit qu'il saignait abondamment au dos. Elle le souleva doucement et remarqua une roche, assez pointue.

-Tu es tomber sur une roche pointue, elle a du te couper. Je ne peux dire si c'est profond, mais il y a beaucoup de sang. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer? 

-J'ai glisser en descendant, mais ça va aller, dit Spike en continuant de grimacer.

Buffy regarda autour d'eux et ne vit rien qui ne pouvait indiquer la présence du Yolarn. 

-Je ne vois pas où pourrais se trouver ce que l'on cherche, dit-elle au vampire.

Elle se leva pour regarder attentivement. Cet alors que quelque chose au fond de l'eau attira son regard. En mettant son feseau de lumière sur la source, elle pouvait apercevoir un éclat métallique briller. 

-Je crois que j'ai trouver quelque chose! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est au fond de la source. Reste ici et tiens la lumière mers l'eau!

-Comme si je pouvais bouger, grogna Spike qui avait réussit à s'asseoir. Mais fais attention!

Sur ce Buffy plongea sous l'eau. Elle prit le temps de s'habituer à la noirceur et ensuite elle nagea. Elle trouva un coffre au fond. Ce devait être dedans que se cachait le Yolarn. Buffy tira de toute ses forces sur le coffre, mais commeçait à manquer d'air. Elle remonta à la surface.

-Tout va bien? demanda Spike

-Oui, il y a un coffre je vais le remonter, juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle. 

Cet alors que Buffy sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Elle regarda dans l'eau mais ne vit rien. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Buffy?

-Est-ce qu'il se peux qu'il y est des poissons ici?

Mais avant que Spike n'est pu lui répondre à la négative, Buffy disparut sous l'eau. 

-Buffy!

Quelque chose tirait la jeune femme vers le fond. Buffy ouvrit les yeux et écarquilla ceux-ci en voyant la créature qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était grosse et verte, avec des tentacules, comme une pieuvre. Mais son visage approchait plus celui d'un poisson. La créature tentait d'entraîner la Tueuse vers une grotte qui se trouvait au fond de l'eau. Buffy se débattit tant bien que mal. Mais la bête était plus forte qu'elle et elle commençait à manquer d'air. C'est à cet instant que la bête stoppa son combat et tomba raide au fond de la source lâchant la jambe de Buffy. Celle-ci remonta à la surface pour trouver Spike à moitié dans l'eau, mais nageant avec peine et le vieil homme, qu'elle avait rencontrer plus tôt, debout sur le bord armer d'une grosse arbalèthe. Le vieil homme avaity tuer la créature. 

-Merci!

-Je vous ai vu escalader la montagne, je savais que vous seriez en danger.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il y avait une créature ici?

-C'est moi qui l'y est placer!

-QUOI!!! s'écrièrent Buffy et Spike.

-Prenez le coffre et venez chez moi je vais tout vous expliquer.

TBC…


	7. chap7

**__**

Et ça continue…

Chapître 7

La cabane du vieil homme n'était pas très grande. Elle ne comprenait qu'une seule pièce. Un large rideau cachait une partie de la pièce et Buffy devina que ce devait être les toilettes. Le vieil homme tendis une trousse de premiers soins à la jeune femme. Celle-ci entreprit de nettoyée la blessure de Spike et celui-ci demanda au vieil homme :

-Pourquoi avoir mis une tel bête dans la source? Vous saviez donc ce qui s'y cachait?

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui gardait le Yolarn. Mais je me fait vieux, alors j'ai acheter au marché noir cette bête afin qu'elle prenne ma place.

-On vend des bêtes de ce genre au marché noir? demanda Buffy étonnée.

Spike sourit à la réaction de la Tueuse, elle avait bien des choses a apprendre encore sur le monde des démons.

-Oui, ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut acheter ce genre de créatures. Seulement quelques prévilégiés. J'ai des contacts qui m'ont permis de pouvoir me procurer cette bête afin de protéger les fameux documents. Et maintenant moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous les vouler?

Buffy qui terminait de pensé la blessure du vampire répondit à sa question.

-Nous en avons de besoin afin de résourdre un problème qui sévit dans notre ville. Après plusieurs recherches, nous avons découvert que le Yolarn nous serait très utile.

-Vous venez de Sunnydale alors, déclara le vieil homme.

-Comment savez-vous? demanda Spike

-Il y a des écos qui sont venus jusqu'ici, et ils n'annoncent rien de bon.

-Ces documents nous sont cruciales, dit Buffy

-Je vois bien, dit le vieil homme. Je vous laisse partir avec, mais vous devez en prendre bien soin.

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, déclara Spike

-Depuis notre rencontre cet apprès-midi, j'ai l'intuition que je peux vous faire confiance mademoiselle.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Buffy en aidant Spike à se lever.

-Maintenant partez, il se fait tard.

Spike et Buffy quittèrent l'homme et retournèrent à leur chambre. Dès leur arriver, ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Spike était coucher sur le coté droit, afin de ne pas se coucher sur sa blessure. Tout de même, il tenait Buffy dans ses bras.

-Demain nous partirons à l'aube, dit Spike. Je te laisse le soin de conduire.

-Tu es sur que nous ne veux pas attendre le coucher du soleil?

-Non, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici et le voyage me permettera de réccupéré.

-Oui, dors maintenant, tu as besoin de sommeil pour guérir plus vite.

Le lendemain matin, Willow se leva tôt. Elle se demandait bien si Spike et Buffy avait enfin réussit à découvrir le Yolarn et s'ils allaient bien. Elle était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle entendit cogner à la porte. 

-Qui cela peut-il bine être à cet heure?

Avant qu'elle n'eu le temps d'aller répondre, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrire et la voix de Dawn. Bientôt elle arriva à la cuisine en compagnie de Giles, Xander et Jesse. 

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite si tôt? demanda la jeune femme

-On ne tenait plus en place moi et Jesse et nous avons rencontrer Giles qui arrivait en mêm temps que nous ici, répondit Xander. Alors aucunes nouvelles?

-Non, aucunes, dit Dawn. Et cela m'inquiète.

-Je suis sur que tout va bien, la rassura Giles. Ils sont forts et braves. De toute façon, ils sont là pour veiller l'un sur l'autre.

-C'est ce qui m'inquiète, laissa tomber Xander.

Willow frappa le bras du jeune homme et elle le fusilla du regard.

-Désoler, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le bras.

-Tu es impossible! lui dit-elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant? demanda Jesse

-On attend, dit Giles. 

-Ca risque d'être une longue journée, marmonna le jeune Tueur. 

-Et si on regardait des films en attendant, proposa Dawn

Buffy conduisait depuis un moment déjà. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il fesait assez chaud. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les fenêtres de peur de se retrouver en compagnie d'un tas de poussière. Spike était couché sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, une épaisse couverture le recouvrant. Il semblait endormi. Buffy décida d'allumer la radio, trouvant le trajet un peu long et ennuyeux. Une de ses chansons préférées jouait, alors elle se mit à chanter, oubliant totalement le vampire qui dormait à l'arrière.

Bien sûr celui-ci fut vite réveillé.

-Chaton, tu sais, si tu veux me tuer, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre, dit-il sarcastiquement à la jeune femme.

-Hey! s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne chante pas si faux tu sauras!

-C'est toi qui le dit…

Buffy tendis un bras à l'arrière essayant de frapper le vampire qui réussit à l'éviter.

-Attends lorsque nous serons arriver, lui promit-elle.

Spike lui sourit et se recoucha jusqu'à leur arriver à Sunnydale. 

Dans le salon des Summers, le Scooby gang venait de finir d'écouter leur troisième films lorsque Spike fit une entrée fracassante, se sauvant du soleil qui n'était toujours pas coucher. Buffy le suivit, le Yolarn en main. 

-Vous l'avez trouver! s'exclama Giles le visage rayonnant.

-Ce ne fut pas des plus facile, répondit Buffy en s'assoyant au cotés de sa sœur.

-Comment cela? demanda Willow.

-Et bien, dit Spike, Buffy a faillit tomber des la falaise, je suis tomber sur un rocher et Buffy s'est fait attaquer par la gentille bébête qui gardait le Yolarn.

-Oui, confirma Buffy, le gardien du Yolarn y avait placer un bête énorme pour le garder. Giles vous saviez qu'ils vendaient de tel bête au marché noir?

-Est-ce que ca va? demanda Xander à la jeune femme.

-Moi ça va, c'est Spike qui fut blesser en tomba sur le rocher.

-Et bien maintenant que nous possédons le Yolarn, cela veux dire que Giles pourra enfin trouver comment arrêter quoi que ce soit qui se passe? demanda Jesse.

-Du moin, dit l'aobservateur, ces documents nous aiderons énormément. Je m'y met tout de suite.

-Et bien il faut fêter cela! s'exclama Willow

-Oui, dit Buffy, une petite soirée au Bronze serait sensas! Jesse, tu vas adorer le Bronze.

-C'est quoi ça le Bronze?

La musique battait son plein et les gens s'amusaient comme à chaque traditionnel soir du Bronze. Buffy et Willow étaient assises sur un des canapés regardant Xander et Jesse jouer au billard. Dawn avait disparue dans la foule et Spike était partit se chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Ok, nous sommes seules, dit Willow. Alors que s'est-il passer avec Spike durant votre petit voyage?

-Willow!

-Allez Buffy, il a du se passer quelque chose, il y a entre vous une vibration que je ne peux définir.

-Il ne s'est rien passer, enfin rien de se que tu crois, répondit Buffy. On a eu un différent…

-Et cela doit me surprendre….

-Tu veux savoir ou pas?

-Oups, désolé. Vas-y.

-Alors on s'est disputer et ensuite je lui ai avoué que j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie que j'avais besoin qu'il m'aime. Je lui ai dit que ce que je ressentait au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas le définir, mais que j'avais besoin de son amour pour survivre. Depuis cela on s'est rapproché. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, il m'aime er nous sommes amis.

-Et que vous êtes compliquer! soupira Willow.

Au même instant Spike revint avec une bière à la main. 

-Alors les filles, vous n'allez pas danser?

-Non, répondit Willow, on préfère parler et regarder les autres se ridiculiser en dansant.

Dawn arriva à son tour accompagner d'une autre jeune fille.

-Hey Buffy, tu te souviens de Kim?

-Bien sur, ca va Kim?

-Oui, merci. 

-Où sont Xander et Jesse? demanda Dawn

-Xander à entrepris à apprendre ses tours au billard à Jesse et je crois qu'il a réussit à le battre à voir son visage, les voilà justement, dit Buffy.

-Les filles, j'ai battu l'imbattable Jesse! s'écria Xander tout heureux.

-Tu es sur qu'il ne t'a pas laisser gagner, dit Spike.

-Tu le voudrais bien , hein!

Dawn se tourna vers Jesse et dit :

-Je te présente une amie, Kim. Kim voici Jesse.

-Salut, dit-il nonchalament.

-Salut, Jesse, répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant un regard que Dawn jugea un peu trop sexy à son goût. Tu veux venir danser?

Jesse regarda Dawn, qui resta sans voix et acquiesca à la demande de Kim et la suivit sur la piste de danse. Dawn se tourna indignée vers ses amis et s'écria :

-Non, mais vous avez vu cela!

-Quoi? demanda Xander.

-Il lui suffit qu'elle le regarde à peine une minute et voilà, bang! Ils dansent ensemble!

Et sur ces paroles elle disparue à nouveau dans la foule.

-Ouch! dit Buffy. Elle n'est vraiment pas contente.

-Pauvre Dawn, il lui plait vraiment, murmura Willow. Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, quelqu'un veux quelque chose?

-J'ai soif, dit Xander. Je te suit!

Sur ce Buffy et Spike se retrouvèrent seuls. 

-Tu ne veux rien à boire? demanda Spike

-Non, mon cola me suffit emplement!

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas de Tequila? ricanna le vampire.

Buffy lui frappa le bras et lui fit une grimace. Spike ria de plus bel. Changeant de sujet, il dit :

-Est-ce que tu crois que Dawn s'en remettra?

-Il est juste parti danser avec une fille, ils ne sont pas partis se marier! Il faudra qu'elle apprenne à prendre son mal en patience!

-Alors je la plains, murmura Spike de façon à ce qu'elle n'entende pas.

Willow et Xander étaient assis au bar et attendaient d'avoir l'attention du barman. Lorsqu'il arriva devant eux Xander se commanda une bière et Willow un Rhum&Coke.

-Willow, dit Xander, Tu es sur que…

-Oh! Xander! Ne me paternise pas tu veux, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux boire!

-Je sais, mais…

-Xander tais-toi! Si tu ne veux pas fêter avec moi alors va rejoindre les autres!

Sur ce elle prit son verre et commença à le boire. Xander la regarda intensément et haussa les épaules décidant de rester avec elle et de fêter. Il n'avait pas le goût de se disputer avec Willow se soir. Tout allait bien entre eux, ils s'étaient rapprocher depuis peu, il ne voulait pas que ca change.

Dawn était assise près de la piste de danse et observait Jesse et Kim danser. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir présenter Kim, voilà que maintenant elle avait perdue toute ses chances avec lui. En plus Kim n'arrêtait pas de se coller à lui ou de le toucher. Cela enrageait la jeune fille.

Jesse regrettait d'avoir accepter l'invitation de Kim. Elle le collait sans cesse et racontait des histoires idiotes sur les autres élèves de son lycée. Il savait aussi que cela avait fait de la peine à Dawn, il avait vu son visage lorsqu'il avait accepter, elle semblait triste, déçue et en colère tout à la fois. Mais il avait attendu toute la soirée que Dawn lui parle et à la place elle était disparue dans la foule rejoindre des amis le laissant seul avec les autres Scoobies. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti avec Kim danser, mais sa tête avait acquiescer sans qu'il n'est pu reculer son geste. Maintenant, il se retrouvait dansant avec une fille idiote, qui lui racontait des histoires idiotes et il ne savait comment s'en débarrasser. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dawn qui les observait à la dérobé. Mais au même moment Kim se pencha vers lui et lui donna un léger baiser sur la bouche. Jesse la repoussa et tourna le regard vers Dawn. Mais celle-ci se leva et sortie en courant du Bronze. Il tenta de la suivre, mais Kim le retint par le bras.

-Où vas-tu?

-Je vais voir Dawn!

Et sur ce il partit à son tour.

Il y avait près de vingt minutes maintenant que Spike et Buffy étaient assis sur le canapé à jaser et regarder les danseurs. En voulant changer de position, Spike ressentit une douleur au dos. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal. Buffy remarqua la grimace qu'il fit.

-Tu as mal?

-

-Oui, c'est encore un peu douloureux en me plaçant dans certaines positions, mais ça va aller d'ici peu.

-Tu es sur? s'inquieta Buffy

-Oui, j'en suis sur, la rassura le vampire.

La chanson " Goodbye to you " de Michelle Branch débuta et Buffy se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendue cette chanson. Elle se souvenait très bien cette soirée. La chanteuse donnait un spectacle au Bronze et Buffy se morfondait du départ de Giles. Spike était arriver, mais elle l'avait repousser. Lorsqu'il s'était éloigner, elle se souvient qu'elle l'avait rattraper et qu'ils s'étaient embrasser à en perdre le souffle, du moin pour elle. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait intensément. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il se souvenait lui aussi. Buffy se leva et tendis la main vers lui.

-Tu veux danser?

Spike lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Ils s'enlacèrent et dansèrent comme s'ils étaient les seuls au monde. Buffy était bien dans ses bras et elle ne voulait plus en partir, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait s'en libérer dès que la chanson terminerait. 

Pendant ce temps, au bar, Willow et Xander en étaient à leur quatrième tournée. Tout deux se savaient ivres. Mais ils s'amusaient comme de vrais enfants, se rappelant des souvenirs d'enfances.

-Oh, oh! ricana Willow. Tu te souviens de la fois, où à l'anniversaire de Molly Green, tu as baisser ton pantalon devant tout le monde car Max Durett t'avais dit que t'avais une serpent qui montait à l'intérieur!

-Oh mon dieu! Oui je m'en souviens!

-Et tu portais des culottes de Batman! Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu étaits très sexy!

-La petite Willow qui me trouvais sexy… dit-il le sourire en coin.

-Je t'es toujours trouver sexy, répliqua-t-elle. C'est toi qui était aveugle!

-Je dois te dire qu'en ce moment je suis plus qu'aveugle, je suis ivre! Et toi aussi!

-Je sais et j'aime ça!

-Allez viens, on rentre.

-À pied, car, car, ils disent qu'on ne doit pas conduire en état, en état, en état…. Oh, et puis il faut pas.

-Pas de problème, de toute façon on à pris la voiture de Buffy et en ce moment elle danse coller coller avec Monsieur le vampire.

Willow ricana de plus bel et suivit Xander à l'extérieur.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Buffy leva le regard vers Spike. Les yeux de celui-ci était d'un bleu intense et elle pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Avant qu'elle n'est pu s'en rendre compte, le visage du vampire se pencha vers elle et bientôt ses lèvres recouvrèrent les siennes. Le baiser fut passionné, comme jamais ils n'en avaient partager un. Buffy avait la tête qui tournait et elle se sentait défaillir. Spike se sentait heureux d'enfin pouvoir embrasser la jeune femme, ses baisers lui avaient tellement manquer. Ce fut le son d'un verre briser qui les rammena sur terre. Lorsque Buffy ouvrit les yeux, elle enregistra assez vite ce qui venait de se passer et elle recula d'un pas. Spike vit tout de suite qu'elle regrettait.

-Spike, je….

-Non, dit-il d'une voix dure. Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu vas me dire.

Il se retourna prêt à partir, mais Buffy le retint par le bras.

-Attends, tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allait te dire!

-Tu allais me dire que tu regrettait, mais pas besoin je connais déjà la chanson!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça!

Spike la regarda ne comprenant plus rien.

-Spike, je ne peux pas te faire cela! Je ne peux pas t'embrasser alorsq ue je ne sais pas ce que je ressent vraiment pour toi. Dieu sais que ce baiser fut incroyable! Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir comme la dernière fois et je ne veux pas souffrir non plus, tu comprends. On se rapproche toi et moi, ne gachons pas tout dès le commencement!

Spike soupira. Il comprenait, mais cela le déchirait.

-Je comprends, tu me rammène chez moi?

Sur ce il prit la directionde la sortie. Buffy fut triste, elle savait que Spike était déçue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer comme avant, ils se tueraient l'un et l'autre à force. Elle prit une grande respiration et le suiva à l'extérieur.

Jesse trouva Dawn assise sur un banc de parc, non-loin du Bronze. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et rouge. Il en déduisa qu'elle avait pleurée. Il s'approcha lentement vers elle. Lorsque Dawn l'apperçue, elle lui dit amèrement :

-Tu ne t'amuses plus avec Kim?

-Je ne m'amusais pas du tout, tu peux me croire.

-Ca ne paressait pas!

Jesse soupira et s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Dawn écoute, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter l'invitation de cette fille, mais crois-moi je l'ai regretté à la minute ou elle a ouvert la bouche. Elle ne sait que parler sur les histoires idiotes des élèves de votre lycée et elle n'arrêtait pas de me coller. 

-Cela ne t'as pas empêcher de l'embrasser! lui fit remarquer Dawn

-C'est elle qui s'est jeter sur moi, je l'ai vite repousser! 

Dawn resta tout de même de marbre à la confession du jeune homme. 

-Toute la soirée j'ai attendue à ce que tu viennes me voir, dit-il. Dès notre arriver, tu es partie rejoindre tes amis.

-Je ne savais pas que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, dit Dawn. Depuis le restaurant tu ne m'as pas adresser la parole!

-Je sais, murmura le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-Je vois bien que je ne te plais pas, c'est pas grave je suis habitué. Faut pas s'en faire pour….

Elle n'eu point le temps de finir sa phrase, Jesse lui avait pris le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Dawn ne se laissa pas prier et bientôt elle lui remit le baiser.

TBC….. 


	8. chap8

**__**

Et ça continue…

Chapître 8

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Buffy fit son entrée dans la cuisine, elle y trouva une Dawn toute souriante, qui préparait le petit déjeuner. La jeune adolescente sifflottait un air joyeux et semblait flotter sur un nuage.

-Mon dieu! Tu es bien de bonne humeur pour un lundi matin, déclara Buffy. Hier tu semblais si désespérée. Qu'est-ce qui est arriver.

-Rien….

-Allez dit-moi! 

-J'ai un petit copain!

-Qui? s'étonna Buffy

-Jesse! s'écria Dawn toute heureuse. Hier, soir il est venu à ma recherche après avoir danser avec Kim et on a parler. Il m'a embrasser et maintenant on est ensemble!

-Je suis contente pour toi, dit Buffy en se servant une tasse de café.

Dawn observa la mine songeuse de sa sœur et lui demanda :

-Et toi, que nous vaux l'honneur de cette mine?

-Rien.

-Buffy Elisabeth Summers! Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, tu peux me dire tu le sais.

-C'est Spike…

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas deviner plus tôt, il me semblait que tout les deux vous étiez bon copains.

-Oui, nous le sommes. C'est compliquer. 

-Pas nouveau avec vous deux, allez raconte.

Buffy lui relata tout ce qui c'était passer lors de leur petite excursion et aussi ce qui c'était passer la veille au soir. Dawn écouta attentivement et soupira.

-Donc, dit-elle. Si je comprend bien vous êtes amis, il est fou amoureux de toi, toi tu veux de son amour, mais toi tu veux rien donner en retour. C'est égoïste de ta part, tu sais.

-Tu ne comprends pas!

-Si je comprend très bien! Ce que je comprend c'est que tu es égoïste, orgueilleuse et stupide. 

Buffy la regarda indignée, comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi.

-Et ne me fais pas cet air là, Buffy! Tu sais très bien et tout le monde le sais très bien que tu l'aimes aussi. Mais tu es trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer et trop stupide pour voir qu'il est fait pour toi. Et bien sûr, lui te donne tout l'amour qu'il peut et tu en demandes toujours plus. Franchement, Buffy, je peux juste te dire une chose, si tu continue ainsi tu finira vieille fille et cela sera ta faute. 

Dawn prit son sac d'école et quitta la maison tout en rajoutant :

-Si tu cherches Willow, elle n'est pas ici, elle a dû quitter tôt ce matin. Aurevoir!

Buffy resta figée sur place, trop saisie par les dires de sa sœur. Au bout d'une minute elle secoua la tête et mon ta finir de se préparer pour aller au travail.

-Non, mais pour qui elle se prend! maugréa-t-elle en s'habillant. Maintenant qu'elle à un petit ami, elle se croit expert en relation amoureuse.

Willow se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête. Elle se sentait toute perdue et était sûr que sa tête allait explosée. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela semblait difficle. Lorsqu'elle réussit, elle ne reconnue pas la chambre où elle se trouvait. Mais où était-elle? Elle s'assit tant bien que mal dans le lit et fut très étonnée de se trouver nue sous les couvertures.

-Mais qu'est-ce….

Lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers l'autre côté du lit, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Mais qu'avait-elle fait? Xander se trouvait à ses côtés dans le lit, étendu sur le dos et complètement nu. Les couvertures ne recouvraient que ses jambes. Willow ferma les yeux espérant que ce ne serait que les effets de son mal de tête. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit Xander se trouvait toujours là.

-Oh non! s'écria-t-elle en se levant du lit enroulée dans une couverture. 

Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnue la chambre de son ami. Leur vêtements jonchaient le sol. 

-Non, non ,non,non… ne cessait-elle de dire.

Elle commença a s'habiller tout en se maudissant intérieurement.Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle faisait assez de bruit pour réveiller Xander, Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour l'apercevoir qui finissait de s'habiller. 

-Willow? 

-Non! Surtout ne dit rien!

-Mais qu'est-ce …

-Je t'es dit de ne rien dire!

Lorsqu'il tenta de s'asseoir, il s'appercut qu'il était complètement nu. Il se recouvra rapidement tout en se souvenant des événements de la veille. 

-Willow…

Celle-ci venait de terminer de mettre son soulier et sortie à la course de l'appartement, bousculant Jesse au passage, qui sortait de sa chambre. 

-Willow, attends! s'écria Xander qui tenta de la rattrapper tout en enfilant une paire de boxer.

Mais trop tard, elle était partie. Xander jura et se retourna pour voir Jesse qui le regardait intriguer.

-Je croyait que Willow était gay? demanda le jeune Tueur.

Xander le fussilla du regard et disparut dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte. Jesse haussa les épaules et alla prendre une douche.

Buffy était assise à son bureau et regardait sans cesse l'heure sur sa montre. Dans cinq minutes c'était l'heure du lunch et elle l'attendait avec impatience. Elle avait eu une avant-midi plutôt déprimante. Elle avait rencontrer deux jeunes adolescentes avec des problèmes de cœur et le directeur lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait aps très bonne mine ce matin. Buffy avait en réalité la tête ailleurs. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce que Dawn lui avait dit et à Spike. 

-Buffy.

Buffy se retourna vers la nouvelle venue. Elle se leva brusquement en voyant l'allure affreuse de sa meilleure amie qui se tenait devant elle.

-Willow, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler? demanda la jeune sorcière d'une petite voix.

Buffy regarda l'horloge et prit son sac à main.

-Allez viens, on sort dîner et tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive.

Dawn sortie en hâte de l'école. C'était l'heure du lunch et elle avait rendez-vous avec Jesse à l'extérieur. Elle le vit qui l'attendait près d'une gros arbre. Elle alla vers lui en courant. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Salut! dit Dawn en s'approchant de lui.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un baiser et lui tendit un sac.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle

-Notre repas, allez viens on va aller manger.

Elle lui prit la main et ils allèrent s'installer sous un autre arbre loin des autres élèves.

Buffy et Willow étaient installées à une table d'un petit restaurant non-loin de l'école. Willoe n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet. Buffy commanda pour les deux et ensuite regarda son amie d'un air désolé.

-Willow, que t'arrive-t-il?

-Buffy, j'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux!

Immédiatement Buffy pensa à la magie. Willow devait avoir fait quelque chose à quelqu'un. Willow sut vite à quoi pensait Buffy et ne lui en voulait point de penser cela. Elle aurait préférer que ce soit cela.

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec la magie, dit-elle. C'est pire que cela.

Buffy laissa tomber un soupire de soulagement, mais devint intriguée.

-Buffy, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un hier soir!

Buffy regarda Willow, un sourire en coin. C'est cela qui tracassait son amie?

-Et c'est mal? demanda Buffy. Tu sais, tu as le droit de rencontrer une autre fille que Tara.

-C'est ça qui est mal, ce n'est pas une fille! s'écria Willow.

La serveuse arriva avec leur repas et repartie aussitôt. Buffy ne s'interessa point à son assiette, voulant en savoir plus.

-Tu as coucher avec un gars?

-Oui! Et pas n'importe qui…

-Willow, qui?

-Xander, murmura Willow.

Buffy écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

-Tu as bien dit Xander?

Willow acquiesca.

-Tu as coucher avec Xander! cria Buffy

Willow devint toute rougissante et voyant que plusieurs visages s'étaient tournés vers elles, elle dit :

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de le crier, tu sais!

-Désolé, s'excusa Buffy. Mais comment est-ce arriver?

-Et bien hier soir, on a bu et nous sommes aller chez lui, et je ne me souviens plus. Ca a dû arriver ensuite. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est de mettre réveillée nue aux cotés de Xander qui était lui aussi nu, dans son lit, nos vêtements éparpillés partout dans la chambre.

-Wow!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire! Buffy!

-Je ne sais pas, moi qui croyait avoir des problèmes avec ma vie sentimental, alors là toi tu remporte un trophé!

-Tu ne m'aides pas!

-Écoute, Willow, seule toi doit répondre à tes questions. Je voudrais bien t'aider, mais je ne suis même pas capable de régler ma vie amoureuse, alors je suis encore moin capable de régler la tienne. Le mieux, c'est que tu t'assois avec Xander et que vous parliez ensemble.

-Non!

-Il va falloir que tu le fasses! T'as pas le choix, ce n'est aps le moment de faire l'autruche.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça! Toi, Buffy qui est même pas capable de voir l'amour qui se trouve au bout de ton nez. T'es même pas capable de savoir si tu aimes quelqu'un qui t'aimes plus que tout!

Sur ce Willow se leva et sortie. Buffy soupira et se leva pour payer l'addition. Elles n'avaient pas touché leur assiettes, mais tout ça avait coupé l'appétit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui à m'engueuler sur ma vie privé!

Dawn était assise aux côtés de Jesse et ils dégustaient tranquilement leur sandwichs.

-Alors tu as bien dormi? demanda Jesse.

-Oui, comme un bébé! Mais le réveille à été plutôt gâché par ma sœur. Parfois elle peu être tellement orgueilleuse. Elle a l'homme de sa vie, je devrait dire, le vampire de sa vie devant elle et elle fait la mule devant ses sentiments! Elle m'enrage!

-T'aurais dû voir mon réveil, toi. Je me suis fais bousculer par un vrai ouragan!

Dawn l'interrogea du regard et il lui raconta ce qui s'était passer tôt ce matin. A la fin de son récit, Dawn faillit s'étouffer avec son sandwich.

-Tu rigoles! Willow aurait coucher avec Xander? Mais elle est gay!

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais apparament hier soir, elle ne l'était pas.

-Mais c'est insensé! J'ai pas hâte d'être rendu un adulte, ils ont le dont de se compliquer la vie!

-Nous, c'est pas pareil, on s'est vite sortit de nos déboires du cœur, dit Jesse en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Dawn lui sourit et lui remit le baiser.

TBC……


	9. Note de l'auteure

**__**

Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteure :

Ce mot est pour vous dire que je ne vais pas continuer cette fanfic plus loin, il y a trop de temps que je n'est pas travailler dessus et toutes mes idées ne fonctionnent plus. En plus, j'ai d'autre idées de fanfics qui me trottes dans la tête. Alors désolé pour cet inconvénient, mais j'en profite pour lancer un défi à tous de faire une suite a cette fanfic. Ceci sera comme un challenge. Bonne chance à ceux qui veulent le faire et s.v.p. faites moi part de votre histoire afin que je vois vos nombreuses idées. Merci à la prochaine fanfic.

Mightypinky


End file.
